left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Common Infected
Okay, guys! No more editing wars. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠oƒ my caliber {τalk}{ } 16:12, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Heh, the main pic on this page looks like the CI is fat, or his back is arched inwards.--[[User:Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer']]450 ROAR! 03:35, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Screenshots Can we get some more screenshots here, like a group of the Common Infected clustered around a pipe bomb, or some standing idle someplace? -[[User:Stigma-231|'Stigma-231']] †God is dead• talk] [ ] 19:43, 27 December 2008 (UTC) whoever put the screenshot....GOOD JOB I MEAN HOLY CRAP DUDE YOU ROCK RANDOM PERSON THEY ARE AMAZING AND SO DETAILED YUO FOUND EVERY UNIQUE ZOMBIE THERE IS!!!! props dude Totemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 05:16, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Whoever out the pics of the Infected did an awesome job, almost every type of Infected (Police, Nurse, Military, etc.), however, I'd like to point out that we lack a pick of a Hospital Patient from the No Mercy campaign. DeathBlade182 19:35, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Ok, so maybe some of you have already noticed this, but I just did I think I should point it out... you know those CI with the janitor/mechanic like jumpsuits? Well, I noticed they have kind of a logo on the chest, which reads as "Robert and CO. Freight Services" (http://left4dead.wikia.com/wiki/File:Robert%26CO.jpg). So, I don't know if that makes them look "unique" enough to deserve a pic like those of the cops or patients. Just saying, in case whoever got those would like to get a new one. DeathBlade182 04:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) could we get a better screenshshot of the riot cop infected? i know you can see their face behind that visor, i'd do it,but i'm on 360--JoeHanSon 09:53, November 6, 2009 (UTC) thank you--JoeHanSon 14:06, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Actual Dialog Has anyone playing the game heard actual words coming out of the common infected or perhaps even the specials? I've read someone claim to have heard a common infected actually say "let me in" when the foursome had not yet exited from their safehouse at the start of a level. However, I've not yet encountered any actual personal evidence supporting this. I've yet to hear any Infected say something remotely resembling speech. If and when they do, does it sound in a way that seems to indicate the game designers are insinuating these zombie like characters are still cognizant, or does it sound more like the creature is trying to mimic human behavior in an effort to attract its prey? For example, when the witch cries and appears at first to be helpless, it seems to do this only to attract Survivors. It's not sad when its stirred. The behavior is similar to wildlife that either blends into its surroundings or changes its appearance and behavior to cause its prey to think it harmless, lulling it into a false sense of security before pouncing. '' - ZachsMind 00:15, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :I've never heard them speak, either. I'm not entirely sure how people hear it, but then again, people have thought they've heard them speaking in Spanish. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 02:00, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Yes i have actually heard the zombies saying beunos dias on my turtle beach x4 earforce....BWELCH21 :I'm pretty sure they don't speak and just shout incoherently. It has something to do with your brain trying to make sense of something that is confusing and you hear things that aren't really there. One of the garbled things the zombies say does sound like "let us in!" but they say that all the time and not just at the beginning. That same shout could also sound like "beunos dias", too, like BWELCH21 said... heh. --MadDawg2552 14:40, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah, Le Common infected can speak.... In left 4 Dead 2. yet again it just does sound like random gibberish. But after 3 weeks they seem to be learning a bit of English! - I am currently trying to find a Scavneger Mode gameplay video on youtube where you can hear an infected going "Let me ouuuuuuuuut" when he/she/it gets stuck in a Motel Room (Idiot) And here is the link! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0kdrUEBluEE - The infected say it about 3 times! --WaffleMania 20:12, October 19, 2009 (UTC) The human mind does have a tendency to try and make something out of nothing. Why? I'm not entirely sure yet, but I know everyone does it. How else would there be abstract art, or how could we see pictures in the clouds? The mind also tries to make what would otherwise seem like incoherent babbling into coherent words. That would probably be why so many people think they've heard the Infected saying things, but I, for one, think they're not quite able to speak in intelligible languages anymore. I sure am glad the Infection isn't real...at the moment. -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ¤৳here's a hole in my neighbourhoodtalk][ ] 16:47, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :Why? I mean we already speak unintelligable languages anyway, might as well be best friends as zombies eating people while we do it. --Lordsith12 20:45, 11 July 2009 (UTC) I thought It Sounded like alsos dias B.Woodhead 07:53, 30 April 2009 (UTC) im sure ive heard them say "look what i just did" on many occasions but maybe im just crazy lol Spygon 16:58, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Probably more mind tricks but i could've sworn I've heard infected scream something like the half life zombies, well one of the screams from HL2. Also i think when you break a crate it hase some sound from half-life Mr snip 10:00, 14 June 2009 (UTC) GI has a pic of the infected in the biohazard suit on their web site and in the new issue The headcrab zombies are actually saying "help god help me" backwards. 3% of the time they just say that to screw with you!--Ill97 18:45, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah. They do shout gibberish, but we ae trying to make sense of it, making the random noises they make sound like words. I have heard them screech, and it kinda sounds likee "I just did!" also, when the survivors havn't left the saferoom, i have heard something that sounds like "Let us in". Finally, i have heard them say random things, vaugley sounding like Buenos Diaz. But, that is just our minds trying to make sense of the wierd, unintelligable gibberish.--Supermutantslayer450 22:43, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :By giberish, you mean american english right? lol --Crowbar 22:47, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Once I stopped and listened to the Commons to see if they actually said anything. After about 3 minutes of listening, I remembered I had a sound patch on my infected. :( [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 22:51, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I've heard some of the commons scream things like "let us in" and "F*** you" in the L4d 2 demo. Also once I heard a deep evil laugh coming from one of them while shooting it.--Djj51 04:21, November 9, 2009 (UTC) i allways have heard them saying "RAGALK, SHIG GIBBLET" and "OOOHAAAAN, OOOOOHAAAAN" ,clearly they are very inteligent,and masters at the vocal arts--JoeHanSon 22:07, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]'{nom nom nom}' 21:59, November 15, 2009 (UTC) See if you can make anything out of the noises after the commentary. (disclaimer) I did not make this video and I am not claiming it in any way. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzgbbP4XXvw I'll post what I can make out later.--Prof. 22:37, November 16, 2009 (UTC) At around 2:40, it seems to murmur. At about 2:55 it seems to be saying something about running. just before 3:00 it says something. 3:00 it appears to say, "whys'egone?". At 3:06 it appears to be questioning something... "Whyed he ran" perhaps. At 3:44 it seems to gasp. at 4:06 it appears to say something with a distinct "ZAH" sound. At 4:19 it sounds like its calling for help, in our language. 4:26 ... indiscernable rage words..? 4:33 it says "HROOOH", which could be it yelling "HELLO". 4:37 sounds like 'hank you. 4:52, Xena wannabe? 5:04 it seems to yell "TAKE IT OOUUTT!!" perhaps a smoker, hunter, maybe a boomer? 5:14 Rap zombie (No offense)? At around 6:02 it sounds like its saying "HEYYA" or "HIYAH". At 6:17 it says something like "NNOOO". At around 6:50 (following punching and kicking sounds) it seems to sound like a zombie in pain. OMG... At 7:12-13 it says something like "I wanted to" or something along that, It definately starts with an "I". 7:40 sounds like another "NOOOO!!" and at 7:41-42 it sounds like "BROIGAS SCROIGAS". 8:22 sounds like "Pyou" or "Pew". 8:32 sounds like "OWWOWWHY?!". 8:36 sounds like an "Ow". at around 8:58 it "Nowshoo..." or "bless you". Please not that at the beggining of the sounds, it is when they are resting, which then goes to when they are alerted by a gunshot or something else, to various "RUARGALGRBRARGGL"s, to when they are walking around from the sounds of it. Remember, this is what I can make of it, not what I "know" they are, its what I think they are. So no "U R RONG" flames if please. I know im probably wrong though. (Not an excuse to flame me about that though.) The owner also has plenty of other sounds effects and will probably have the sound effects of the zombies in left 4 dead 2 soon.--Prof. 23:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) The infamous "Zombie dog" Can we remove the Peice about the so called "zombie dog" sounds? Those are the hunter's melee sounds. the un-hunterish howling does belong to the hunter, and plays when the hunter performs a Push attack(these days AI hunters use it to get out of the line of fire when shot at) So, can we safely assume the "zombie dog" never existed? (although it may have been one of valve's original ideas for the hunter's tactics)--AstralShapeShifter 00:14, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Scariest Common Infected What CI creeps you out the most?To me it`s the nurse Infected that gives me the creeps. You know,blood on the hands,teeth,mouth,clothing etc. :None really. I haven't really been creeped out by a game since I was 7 or 8 years old.[[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] 11:18, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I hate the look of the clown infected in Dark Carnival. I have always hated clowns, so, of course, it ends up being a zombie. Its not scary or anything, its just the one I'll avoid at all costs.--Supermutantslayer450 22:46, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Maybe that's why they chose clowns as many people are freaked out by them.Mr.shadow 18:48, September 18, 2009 (UTC) ::The most creepy CI has to be the Hazmat Suited guy... I mean... C'mon... http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSwYgi94USg.. Go to 1:56.... If you don't find that freaky then... your just.... a non scardey cat xD --WaffleMania 12:30, October 26, 2009 (UTC) the riot cops,them things are a bitch, bulletproof and a hell to kill with a CC wep,plus the way you can only part of their skin you can see is their sickly,white,snarly face behind a visor--JoeHanSon 09:54, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Clown Infected It seems to me that the Clown infected don't really summon a new horde; but rather call all close zombies to attack the target it is attacking. --Dwarf Ninjas 17:31, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Well...yeah. He's like a moving pipe bomb. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 17:40, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Except that the CI are still attacking the survivors. Also:I think that's what the Boomer bile does:call all Common Infected nearby to attack the survivors. I've seen enough videos on youtube to notice the boomer bile atracts the common infected to attack the survivors--Mr.shadow 18:49, September 18, 2009 (UTC)-- The common infected that creeps me out has to be either mud-men, clowns, or patients in the n mercy hospital Atlethic CI I've just noticed:The CI display athletic abilities such as completely destroying a door,running seemingly without getting tired and jumping to heights average people wouldn't get too(CI are based on average people). I have 2 theories for this '''1.'The common infected have more physical mutations then we so far thought,such as muscle growth and condition. 2. The Infection causes the blood to create great amounts of adrenaline,even to the point their heart sometimes stop pumping,not knowing what to do with this overflow of adrenaline,as demonstrated by the CI sometimes die without interacting with them. opinions plz--Mr.shadow 09:00, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :Capable of ignoring fatigue and/or able to put greater exertion on their muscles than uninfected people? Who knows? But in reality it's all for gameplay reasons. Like blowing a large hole in a door with a shotgun, or killing Common Infected with a few smacks. SteveZombie 03:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) wtf wtf happened with the article?? Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 11:32, October 25, 2009 (UTC) SUM GODDAMN VANDAL MESSED UP THE ARTICLE!!--G1n032 12:09, October 25, 2009 (UTC)G1no32 :Couldn't you just check the history of the page and find out who deleted half of it? And then maybe restore it... I'll try. --WaffleMania 12:36, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Possible last uncommon common? Found this while picking through the game files "L4D_Gender_Fallen" "Fallen Survivor" I'm betting anything it's the final uncommon infected. --NovaSilisko 00:01, October 29, 2009 (UTC) whoever he is, i want kill him with melee weapons. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) oh god I really hope it's not the original L4D cast turned infected. >_< If it is, I'll die a little bit on the inside. Deathhacker 05:23, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about that. Chet has answered in a Q&A that the old Survivors are neither dead, nor un-dead. :P [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 05:36, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :When? I'm not doubting you, I'm just wondering if I could read it somewhere. And Deathhacker, me too. I would die a little on the inside. Or a lot. Imperialscouts 06:37, November 12, 2009 (UTC) ::I dunno about read, but you can watch it. :D I can't send you the video right now, but if you go on Youtube and search for Chet Faliszek answers questions 1 or something of that nature, it should come up with a two parter video of Chet standing in front of an unseen group doing a Q&A. If you can't find it by the time I get home, I'll get it for you. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 14:20, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Thanks. I kinda have to go to school so I'll check it out when I'm home again. Imperialscouts 14:41, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I just checked it out. Awesome, thanks for the info. Imperialscouts 00:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, no prob. I love his response to lights. "Well I figured we turn on enough lights in our life, why have it in a game?" XD And also "Not just guys are fat." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 00:56, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yeah, haha, those were pretty good, though the crowd seemed to have no sense of humor. I also thought it was funny(ish) when he said that people in the U.S. talk too much online and the brits too little. Imperialscouts 02:25, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Ah yeah. XD Well the group he was talking to only further proved that point, didn't they? [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 02:28, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Very true. Though I still wanna know what happened to the original survivors. I've heard something about them being in the game, you heard anything about that? Imperialscouts 01:34, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::It's not impossible. There are expression files in Left 4 Dead 2 of the old Survivors. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:47, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Fallen survivor pic. Where'd it come from? Regulust 03:57, November 9, 2009 (UTC) the zombie survival guide trailer i'm guessing User:Sgt. Maine Uncommon infected I think there is only 1 per campaign as if you look at the acheivement for killing every uncommon infected you'll only see The Hazmat, Mudmen, Clown, Construction, and Riot Infected... So I dunno if the Fallen Survivor is an uncommon. Regulust 02:57, November 13, 2009 (UTC) i am allmost certain they announced there would be 6, and dead center has no announced zombie, and it has been said hazmats will appear in parish,--JoeHanSon 04:26, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I don't remember any announcement. Regulust 11:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) neither do i, but i swear i heard someone on the wiki say that--JoeHanSon 14:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Editing Page There's no edit button on the article, what's up with that? I protected the page because there was an editing war on the Fallen Survivor. It'll be brought back on the 17th. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 21:34, November 13, 2009 (UTC) i noticed that, half my wachlist is "Common infected: it's spectulation, it shouldn't be there" then "Common infected: it does no harm so it should be there" and then it repeats--JoeHanSon 22:05, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Fallen Survivor Sure To Be Uncommon Common? I said that there might be a new UCI called the Fallen Survivor since it is said on this Article, but a person wrote back to me saying it is just a incapped survivor, is there a link for me to see the proof, or a file link? -- Sinic20 they found sound files in the game labled "Fallen_survivor", we do not know what it is, but there are pictures in the trailers of zombies wearing ammo belts, but i personaly think it is just the music played when a survivor is killed--JoeHanSon 22:45, November 13, 2009 (UTC) I feel bad I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I posted about the fallen survivor >_> --[[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 02:40, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :You refering to the edit war? Imperialscouts 03:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC) He posted the supposed image of the Fallen Survivor and everyone went batshit and started speculating all kinds of stuff off of a "maybe" [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:36, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Ah. Wasn't here for that (meaning I wasn't watching the page). But, don't worry about it Nova, everyone's a bigger jerk on the internet than anywhere else. Imperialscouts 05:08, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::I never posted the image. I only added the "Hmm, what's this thing in the language files called 'Fallen Survivor'?" [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 09:30, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Construction Infected The worker guys are not attracted to pipe bombs because of their earmuffs. :Yeah. We know.--[[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Meester SHOGUN]]450 ROAR! 17:28, November 14, 2009 (UTC) The Dead Center's UCI According to someone who got this game early, the UCI for Dead Center is the CEDA or Hazmat Suit Infected. They are also in the Parish according to him/her. :No1 got l4d2 earlier. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 18:21, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Some stores break the street date , 18:22, November 14, 2009 (UTC)Pikmin1254 ya know, how about we wait till the game comes out, mk?--JoeHanSon 21:13, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :Sounds good, but I think the video was the biggest proof we could get. Not gonna argue about it though. The hazmat suit infected are now wearing a tealish color of a suit... EllisxZoey Proof of my comment: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kQPnZYGHh6o&feature=channel :Gee, it might help to know who you are so we can tell which comment you're confirming :u --[[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 06:54, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Fallen Survivor Possibilities We all now know about the fallen survivors. But what are they? Ragdolls/props for decoration (You know like those half eaten corpses you see on the way from safe room to safe room)? Uncommon common? I think they are uncommon common infected that carry things like guns and ammo, maybe even a defibrillator. If the survivors can carry it, a Fallen Survivor might have it.--Prof. 20:18, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe some tasty home-made grenades as well. SteveZombie 20:20, November 15, 2009 (UTC) ::I think they are just sound files for infected because there is only 5 uncommons now. Or for the helicopter pilot of Dark Carnival, that becomes a zombie. Aratinga A.''Ѭ'' 22:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) dismemberment ive been playing through the demo,and i've noticed, that sombies loose chunks of their body, you can blow their rib-cage's off and see into their organs, if you shoot a zombie and just graze their left side, a chunk of it will be off, i can now undetstand why Australia censored it,i think something about that should be in the article--JoeHanSon 04:30, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Well...yeah...but this Wiki is about the "true" Left 4 Dead 2, not the censored version. The Australian Government has said that they banned it because they do not have a mature rating, and the zombies were too human-like. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 04:43, November 16, 2009 (UTC) no...the dismemberment--JoeHanSon 04:46, November 16, 2009 (UTC) So, anyone know what the Aussies(me, for example) get in the way of dismembering? Is it something like the L4D dismembering? I just hope the zombies can still move if their limbs are taken off... Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 09:16, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :I've seen videos. There's absolutely no dismemberment, no blood, no riot infected, and not even any god damned ragdolls. [[User:NovaSilisko|'NovaSilisko']]{nom nom nom} 09:17, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :When zombies are shot, there's some blood, and then their corpse fades away. I could be wrong though. Could be there's no blood at all. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten'♠]]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 09:21, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::There is blood, but a small amount. You also can't see the infected being burned, besides the tank. Powers38Talk 10:34, November 16, 2009 (UTC) and no riot cop zombies, that might be a good thing, though, them things are a bitch--JoeHanSon 22:23, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Pardon my french and the incoming vulgarities but, That is friggin retarded and gay that zombies don't dismember, fading corpses and no riot cops.....FUUUUUUU.... Once again sorry for anyone who may have been offended by those words. I have nothing against retarded people or homosexuals. Thanks Lord Snip...No, wait, King Snip!. 07:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ok then, back onto the original topic, i think something about the insane dismemberment in l4d2 should be added,maby in like a "diffrences" section or something--SS4FireFox 13:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC)